


【Breddy】几步教你如何顺利与自己的死党滚床单

by RibbonOverDover



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOverDover/pseuds/RibbonOverDover
Summary: 全世界的人都以为陈和杨在一起的过程告白啵嘴滚床单一气呵成羡煞旁人，然而只有陈韦丞知道自己经历了什么…
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 28





	【Breddy】几步教你如何顺利与自己的死党滚床单

**Author's Note:**

> Breddy互攻，请注意避雷。
> 
> 本文纯属瞎编，本人母胎solo完全没有恋爱经验，请看到标题跃跃欲试的读者谨慎模仿，后果本人概不负责。

序言：

全世界的人都以为陈和杨在一起的过程告白啵嘴滚床单一气呵成羡煞旁人，然而只有陈韦丞知道自己经历了什么…  
本文将以他的经历为例，高浓度地概括几个需要特别注意的重点，并对其进行详细的讲解。

⒈忘记朋友身份

朋友变情人的关系中亲吻并不是一个困难的关卡，特别是经历了漫长的暧昧期之后，可当想要更进一步时，过于熟悉的朋友身份就会成为一道巨大的障碍，但好在只要跨过这一步后面就会顺畅许多。

不过陈韦丞在这一步上就卡了许久的关。

在捅破窗户纸的下一秒两人的嘴唇就自然地贴在了一起，双方都像八百年没吃饱饭的饿狼一样想要把对方吞进肚子里，一个不留神没站稳就双双倒进沙发里，陈韦丞的门牙磕在杨博尧的嘴唇上，杨博尧被迫气喘吁吁地捂着嘴退开一些后这个仿佛打斗一般的吻才终于结束了，不过很快陈韦丞就又像一只海星一样地贴上轻柔地吻他的下嘴唇，就像在吻一汪湖水，陈韦丞的手抚摸着他的腿，他的腿上蒙着一层薄汗，湿漉漉的像是沾上了清晨的露水，陈韦丞的手心也湿漉漉的，他湿漉漉的手顺着湿漉漉的腿一路向上，钻进了杨博尧的短裤里摸上了他的屁股。

「噗嗤」

杨博尧却在这时突然笑出了声，他将头撇开下滑，埋在陈韦丞的颈窝里笑得浑身颤抖，陈韦丞不用照镜子都知道自己脸上的表情是有多疑惑，

「呃……怎么回事？突然想起好笑的事情了？」

「不是不是，我的问题。」杨博尧摆了摆手缓了口气，「你刚才你一摸我的屁股，我的脑子就开始大叫“Eddy在摸你的屁股！和你穿同一条裤子长大的朋友——Eddy，他在摸你的屁股，你敢信吗？”一想到这个我就想笑。」

陈韦丞的手依旧没有从他的屁股上离开静静地等他笑完，杨博尧深吸一口气，拍了拍自己的脸，

「好了，我准备好了，不能笑不能笑不能……噗嗤哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

刚碰到陈韦丞嘴唇的一瞬间，陈韦丞的手没忍住揉了一把他的屁股让他再次破功。

「要不今天就算了吧，等你做好准备再说。」

他把杨博尧从自己身上翻下来起身就要走，杨博尧赶紧站起来拉住他，

「别呀，可能是你摸的位置不对，你换个地方摸应该就好了，嗯……待会儿你就摸我胸，我这次保证不会笑了。」

杨博尧一脸的信誓旦旦就差指天发毒誓了，陈韦丞转过身搂住他的腰低头吻他，另一只手悄悄地滑到他的胸部，

「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

这次杨博尧甚至推开了他跪在地上笑得捶沙发，

「看来还是算了吧，我先回去了。」

回家后不甘心的陈韦丞开始着手制定一系列计划，目标是让杨博尧脑子里对自己的朋友定位转变为情人，简单点说就是想办法让他们俩之间从现在的零距离变成负距离。

这对陈韦丞来说是个不小的挑战，因为普通情侣之间的方法对杨博尧根本不管用。喂饭？以前做过了；拉情歌？以前做过了；每天长时间地盯着他看？以前做过了；疯狂甜言蜜语？以前也做过了……

于是所有计划全部以失败告终，结果到最后陈韦丞只能用最白痴的死缠烂打天天在杨博尧身边没事啵他一口，再摸摸大腿蹭蹭小腿，耳边吹吹气…不过有时最简单粗暴的方法反而是最有效的，很快杨博尧就揪着陈韦丞的领子把他按到床上，

「你怎么这么急啊，这叫皇帝不急太监急知道吗？」

他趴在陈韦丞身上用手指戳他的鼻尖，陈韦丞一把抓住他的手让他摸自己的下体，他挑着眉问

「你说我是不是太监？」

杨博尧嘴角一扬，两人干柴烈火擦枪走火星星之火可以燎原，就在陈韦丞把着杨博尧的手给他们俩都撸了一发之后迎来了新的问题。

⒉提前确定攻受关系

当陈韦丞再一次把手滑到杨博尧屁股上进而准备更加深入的时候被杨博尧一把捏住了手腕，杨博尧面色潮红轻喘着笑眯眯地问他这是准备干什么呢？

陈韦丞假装没有看到他笑眯眯的眼睛里透露出“好好说，不然要你好看”的威胁，开始装傻充愣，

「说什么废话呢？当然是干你啊，嘿嘿~」

然后就被枕头砸了一脸，杨博尧从床上跳下来开始穿裤子。

「干我？我告诉你陈韦丞，我杨博尧就是从这里跳下去，也不可能做0的！」

「那我也告诉你杨博尧，你…你…你不愿意做0就不做吧，可是我也不愿意做怎么办😣。」

两人面面相觑……

「公平一点，石头剪刀布，谁赢了谁当1。」

杨博尧没说话但翻了个巨大的白眼，

「好不好嘛~为了我们的性福着想，大不了以后轮流来嘛，我不想一辈子都做互撸娃！好不好嘛~」

陈韦丞手脚并用地缠住他，在他身上蹭来蹭去，杨博尧觉得自己几乎要被他蹭掉一层皮，只好松口，陈韦丞高兴地几乎要蹦起来，心里开始计算自己的胜率。

杨博尧觉得自己就不该对陈韦丞这么心软，特别是当他撅着屁股趴在床上因为紧张而全身肌肉紧绷地等着陈韦丞给自己扩张的时候，他表示很后悔，非常后悔。

⒊掌握对方的敏感点并调整到合适的体位

陈韦丞有一个致命弱点，怕痒，非常怕痒，特别是腰窝，具体怕痒到什么程度呢？可以这么说，如果他是世界首富，那么你只需要一个痒痒挠就足够威胁他让他把所有的财产都转给你。

可杨博尧在精虫上脑的当头完全把这一茬给忘了，是的，他真香了，他对做0真香了，因为这实在是太爽了，不用自己动又能爽到，杨博尧在一阵高潮后觉得自己的身体都陷在云朵里，舒服得他简直要背过气去，他抬起手软绵绵地抓了一把正准备再次挺动的陈韦丞的腰，手指尖擦过陈韦丞腰间的皮肤的触感就好像被几片羽毛撩拨，陈韦丞觉得身体里一阵电流划过，然后，他萎了，他就萎了……他不敢置信地将自己疲软的阴茎退出杨博尧的身体，委屈得几乎要哭出来，

「怎么办，我以后会不会不举了？我的一世英名啊……你要对我负责！」

杨博尧赶紧爬起来抱住他亲他的耳尖和头发，

「都怪我都怪我，一时忘了不能碰你的腰，负责，我现在就负责。」

说着他一个翻身就把陈韦丞压在身下，抄起刚才陈韦丞没来得及放好的润滑就给陈韦丞做扩张。

陈韦丞的腿缠住杨博尧的腰，小腿在顶弄下一晃一晃的，他盯着天花板上的吊灯觉得眼前一片发白，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，杨博尧突然间掐着他的腰把他支起来，这个突然的触碰使得陈韦丞浑身颤抖，他抱住杨博尧，腿死死地缠住他的腰，在战栗中射了出来，与此同时后穴也不住地绞紧，杨博尧可受不了这个，忍不住射在了陈韦丞的体内和他一起达到了高潮。

⒋事后情话

他们双双倒在床上决定休息一会儿再去洗澡，陈韦丞侧过身子盯着杨博尧的侧脸出神，他忍不住用手指划过杨博尧的鼻梁，告诉他

「你知道吗？你是一个希腊神，溜到人间来和我偷情，你说我们会被发现吗？……他们真应该给你刻一座雕像。」

杨博尧什么表情也没有，但陈韦丞看到了他迅速变红的耳朵，

「真可爱~」

以上几个要点各位想要和自己的好兄弟好姐妹滚床单的读者们都记住了吗？那最后祝大家生活性福💖。


End file.
